


Demigod wars

by Justyouraveragegirl



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 17:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11536656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justyouraveragegirl/pseuds/Justyouraveragegirl
Summary: Hello! I am new with archiveofourown and I would love love love your opinions!!! :)P.s Kudos and comments are all appreciated





	Demigod wars

 

 

(“Turn”. Click.” Turn”. Click) I,know what you’re all thinking, how did I am A+ student, end up in jail, well it all started earlier today in fifth hour.  
*****  
“Miss Chase, MISS CHASE”,said Mr. Dionysus as he slapped his ruler down on my desk. “Yes Mr. Dionysus? “Can you tell me what the capitol of South Dakota is?”  
I swear to god Mr. Dionysus is picking on me on purpose,It’s not my fault his wife left him last June!

“The bell rings as Mr. D was giving out our assignments, “Remember to read pages 610-619 and to chose a partner for your Geography projects.”  
I was so busy getting my things ready for my next class Bio, that i didn't notice Percy walking up behind me  
“Hey”,said Percy.

I turned a little fast and dropped my books.“Hey Percy”, I said while reaching down to grab my books. Percy is my crush if you didn’t get that by how stupid I acted right now.

“I was wondering if you wanted to be my partner for the Geography project, said Percy as he was handing me back my books.

“ Yes, ( I said a little too fast). “I mean*cough* yeah, sure, cool.”

“ Cool my place at seven”, said Percy as he flashed me his signature smile.

“Yeah see you at seven.” At that point Piper walked up to me.

“Ooh someone has a crush.” Piper my best friend since third grade we did everything together back then, and we both share our hatred of the snake Drew Tanaka.

“No I don’t, Percy is just a friend.” Sure, a cute tall blue ish green eyed friend” said Piper mockingly,“Whatever”, I said as I stopped in my tracks. Piper was busy texting and didn't realize I stopped walking and bumped into me.

“what”, she said until she met my gaze, five feet away was the snake Drew doing what she knows best, bullying a little girl.

I couldn't get a word out before Piper cut me off.” Don’t do it”, Piper said.” Do what” I said in un innocent voice.

“I know you were about to go help her, but don’t do it all we do not need right now is another Demigod war because you’re too nice to let this go”

.I guess she’s right we can't afford another Nerd war. “You’re right, let’s just get to class the bell's about to ring, and with that the bell rang signaling that we have 2 minutes till sixth hour.

-

I was so busy looking for my diary which I couldn’t find, and thinking about my study date with Percy,that I didn’t notice Drew walks into the bathroom.

’’Look who it is Anne, looking for this”, she said holding up my diary. I “found’’ it in your locker “, said Drew.”

Hey Drew, why don't you give me back my diary, and make like the snake you are and slither away”.I said in the same innocent voice she always uses.

“Oh, you think you’re so cute, and by the way stay away from Percy you know and I know you don’t have a chance’’, said Drew.

She’s right I don't have a chance me and Percy are two different people,he’s on the swim team and I am on the Debate team he’s a jock and I am a nerd we won't/can’t ever be together.

“If you know that I don’t have a chance why are you wasting your time trying to convince me, when you should be trying to convince yourself”, I shot back at her. She was so mad she just snickered and walked away.

That’s when I started freaking out Drew has my diary all my secrets all my confessions in one word my pandora's box. That’s when I decided on maybe the bravest or worst plan in the world I am going to break into Drew’s, house and get my diary

-

I know what you’re thinking how brave more like how stupid, with that one sentence, I’m in jail for “robbery” and trespassing on private property.

-

While we were busy looking for my diary in Drew’s room, all of a sudden I heard a table fall down and glass being shattered,“Be quiet, she’ll hear us.” I whispered to Piper.

“Sorry, my foot hit the table”, she said in a voice filled with pain. “Why don't you go wait in the car”, I said. I couldn't risk us getting caught from Piper making so much noise,

“Thank you”, said Piper voice filled with relief. “Now I can quickly find my diary and get out before someone finds me and I end up in jail”,“To late for that”,said Drew.

“I called the cops, they're on their way”, said Macala holding up a flashlight to my face with a smirk on her face. I could already hear the police sirens in the background. All I could think right now is I'm in so much trouble.

-  
Now that my friends is how I ended up in jail, not so brave after all is it? With that said, an officer opened my cell door, “Miss Chase you’re free to go someone bailed you out.”

Thank god someone bailed me out was all I was thinking all the way outside.tile I saw Percy standing right there.

\-          

 As Percy was waiting for Annabeth to show up since she was already thirty minutes late. He was starting to worry that she stood him up,till he got a call from Piper saying Annabeth just got taken away to jail for breaking into Drew's house and a bunch of other words he couldn't make out about a diary or was it a prarrie. He hung up the phone grabbed his keys and jumped into his car and drove off.

-

“Hey Anne”, said Percy standing by his car.

“Percy, what are you doing here?”,I said when I got over my shock.

“I bailed you out..look when you didn’t come over for are study date,and I thought you bailed on me,then I got a call from Piper she told me everything that happened and told me that you got arrested, so I got in my car drove over here and bailed you out.”

I could not believe it my crush was standing in front of me blushing and stuttering. “Thank you so much Percy, I owe you one",I said after getting in the passenger seat of his car.

“Well...good thing I know just how u can pay me back”, he said.

"Anything just name it.”

He looked over at me and smiled shyly and said,"Go to the Halloween Dance with me?”, He said in a hopeful voice.

When he saw the look of utter surprise and shock he quickly explained.

“Look Annabeth,i've always liked you since that time in sixth grade when you kissed me on my cheek under the slide”.

  
I couldn't believe it Percy Jackson the Percy Jackson wanted to go to the Halloween dance with me not Drew not anyone else, me. “Yes, ,but under one condition.” 

“Anything”, he said,and somehow I knew he meant it.

“Let’s keep this whole me going to jail thing between you and me, I have a reputation to keep up.”

“Sure thing”, he said as he held the car door open for me then walked me to the front door.

“If it means you’ll go to the dance with me”, and with that he leaned down and kissed me, and I swear to gods,I could have just melted right there.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to give a shout out to didiNyx for giving me a warm welcome to A03 and helping me inprove my writing skills!!!


End file.
